


Dormer Window

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: A slanted roof, a dormer window, and a sorry heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> James takes a look at himself and doesn't like what he sees.

"Bloody buggering fuck," James cursed as his head crashed into the plaster above him. Granted, James Hathaway was tall, but how the hell had he hit his head on the ceiling while he was still in bed? He could already feel a lump forming underneath his blonde hair. No blood, but what the devil?

 

A blinding flash of lightning followed by a deafening crash of thunder provided the reason for his waking, but the cobwebs hadn't yet cleared from his mind.

 

The bedside lamp provided just enough light for him to see his hand in front of his face, but it might at least keep him from further injury. Slowly, reality surfaced. He was in Middlehole, Middlefinger, Middlesomewhere and was in a B&B. The room was beyond cold and his head was splitting. He grabbed the Scotch for warmth, knowing that his headache couldn't get any worse. No need to bother with a glass, right from the bottle was fine when you were drinking alone.

 

An hour or so later and the storm seemed to have calmed. The first fingers of light stretched into the room and James headed for the shower. More good news, no hot water. James made do with hot water boiled in the in room kettle for washing his face and shaving. Dressing quickly, he didn't bother with a suit and tie. His police business here had been concluded, and he was more interested in keeping warm. A jumper, a heavy cardigan, jeans, two pairs of socks, and hiking boots and he was at best tepid. "Cold, cramped, and clammy," he thought,"welcome to my world."

 

A knock revealed his affable innkeeper,bearing breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Hathaway. Hope this suits, it's so much warmer in the rooms than downstairs, thought you'd rather eat up here. Spect you know that the boilers out if you went for hot water."

 

"That's fine, no worries. I'll have this, settle my bill and be off for the train." 

 

"Oh so sorry dear, but the rain last night caused a mudslide that blocked the main tracks into town. Be tomorrow at best fore they're running again."

 

"A car hire then."

 

"Not in this speck in the road. But don't you fret ducks, tisn't your fault, so the extra night is on the house. Enjoy your meal."

 

James watched her go, leaving him alone, and he couldn't say he cared much for the company. He stabbed a sausage with his fork and it finally came to him. He wasn't in Middleanywhere. It was Muddle, like his brain, Muddlesex. A groan came from deep in his chest. Muddlesex, why did it have to be anything sex. That's what started this mess to begin with.

 

The directive to go to Muddlesex to interview the murder witness was simple enough, that was until it was made clear the frailty of the witness would require the interview be conducted over two days. Still, train, lodging for one night and back to Oxford. Then, this happened.

 

"Hello James, how are you keeping?"

 

Hathaway turned to face his Governor, D.I. Robert Lewis. "Sir, what are you doing here? You're meant to be off roto for another week. Your neck-"

 

The older man chuckled, "Sides me stickin' it out too far taking down that ruddy pickpocket, me neck is fine. By the way I hear one D.S. Hathaway is bound for a great adventure."

 

The younger man smirked, "Indeed Sir, to the wilds of the country. Mores the pity you for having to miss out on the excitement, but I shall endeavor to carry on none the less."

 

Lewis was scrolling through his phone, "That's just the thing lad, you don't have to go alone. I have the days off and I've a cousin in the area I can visit while you interview. Then we can take in the sights. See a few good places to book us for the night already."

 

James stammered, "I'm afraid I don't follow Sir. You want to go to Muddlesex, stay over and be WITH ME ?"

 

Robbie smiled," For someone who's not following, you seem to have all the facts clever clogs."

 

"But Sir, your injury leave-"

 

"Said already didn't I James that I'm right as rain. Add to that, I can tell you've been pining away without me here." The twinkle in his Governor's eye told James he was taking the piss.

 

But that, was fact. James WAS pining for his boss. Pining like a lovesick teenager, and here the man was suggesting an overnight road trip to the country, to a hotel, with rooms, with beds, together !!

 

Hathaway had received a great many accolades for his superior mind and academic achievement, and his police work. But at that moment, his brain failed him, and he reverted to classic fight or flight. Or in this case, fight AND flight.

 

Putting on an expression of cold indifference, James stared at Lewis and shook his head. "Really Sir, while I thank you for the offer, I don't think that is a good idea. The area in question has a great deal of rugged terrain. Sir, considering your age and latest injury leave, I feel it would be ill advised. You would only slow me down. You'll have to excuse me now, I need to pack."

 

With that, he had left the station without another word. James had caused his Governor many different emotions in their partnership. Aggrevation, anxiety, pride, fear, fury and once, he thought perhaps even jealousy. But this was different. James hadn't hurt Robert, he had devastated him; and in the process broken his own heart.

 

James was pulled from his reverie by the renewed crack of thunder. So much for even leaving the B&B. The room was clean but Spartan. Bed, table, chair, Telly with two snowy channels and a dresser with a mirror. Suddenly, he felt isolated and trapped.

 

Mindful of the slanted ceiling, he went to the dormer window. It was in the shape of an inverted shield, and so small James wouldn't have been able to get his head through. Despite the chill, he tried to open it for a breath of fresh air, but it wouldn't budge.

 

It was probably just as well, as the rain had intensified to a squall even worse than the night before. "Perfect", he thought, "now I might not even get out tomorrow." He had to slouch to look in the mirror and snapped, "Well, here we are then Sergeant, are you proud of yourself?! Everything you wanted right here. Solitude, no complications, no entanglements; and your wish was granted at the expense of the finest, kindest, most decent man you've ever known. Congratulations, well done you!"

 

He turned back toward the window to see that a thin fog of condensation covered the glass. Wiping it off, he was disgusted to have it reappear in seconds. Not that the window would have created much of a diversion. The view was so limited, it was as if that tiny bit of land you could see was all there was.

 

Like a revelation, it occured to James this room was a metaphor for his life and his existential crisis du jour. He began to lecture his reflection in the mirror.

 

"This is you James Hathaway, always stooping under a low ceiling for fear standing straight might call attention to yourself. Your soul like that window, a shield shrouded in a fog that keeps you from seeing anything outside your narrow world. And your heart sealed tight, unyielding, refusing to let you out, or anyone else in. This is the life you've chosen for yourself and you had better damn well learn to like it because the world is most certainly NOT going to come to your door!"

 

Except someone most definitely WAS pounding on his door- hard.

 

"Hathaway, Hathaway man, I know yer in there. Open this door before I kick it down. Now, Sergeant."

 

The younger man threw open the door to the sight of his very wet and very agitated boss. " Bout bloody time. Have to come from the other wing of this 'suite' did ya ?"

 

"Sir, why are you- how did you ?"

 

"Heard from Innocent that you were stranded here didn't I ? How'd I get here? Put me halo in me pocket, flapped me wings and flew, ya sod. Told ya I had a cousin this way. Took the train as far as I could, then borrowed his car. You're welcome."

 

At that, James bristled, " I didn't ask you to come."

 

"Considering how clear you made it that you didn't want me here to begin with, that's no surprise is it now."

 

The lanky blonde was frozen to the spot. "That being the case, Sir, feel free to go right back to your cousin and be on your way."

 

"That would suit you would it? Well,too damn bad boyo. I'm tired, soaked to me skin, and if you could be bothered to look anywhere besides the tops of your boots, you'd see I'm madder than hell! So no, I'm not about to leave here until you find a way to explain to me why, after all our work together, after us being what I reckoned to be friends, you felt it was alright to treat me like a piece of rubbish stuck to the bottom of your shoe. Go on then."

 

James glared at Lewis, "Not my fault that you took it upon yourself to come up here, waste your time, get wet or take what I said as a slight."

 

"A slight is it ? Calling me too old and feeble to do me job is a slight ? Hate to see what you think is an insult. Not good enough James. Not nearly good enough !"

 

"Sorry to hear it Sir," he sneered, "that's all I have to offer. Perhaps it would assuage your Geordie sensibilities to punch me. I won't prevent it." His tone was nasty and it wasn't helping that he was almost in Lewis' face now. 

 

The Inspector was shorter than his Sergeant but solidly built and strong. So when he reared back fists clenched, James actually flinched. It didn't go unnoticed.

 

"I'll not lie to you James. On the way up here, I gave more than a passing thought to taking a poke at that aristocratic nose of yours. But seeing the way you're acting now like a little kiddie who's run away from home -"

 

"I am NOT a child, Sir!"

 

The older man didn't miss a breath, " Like a spoilt little kiddie who's run away from home, you might be better served by being turned over me knee and spanked."

 

Two things happened then; first, James felt a rush of blood to his face and much lower. Then he blurted out, "Ever occur to you Sir, that I might enjoy that ? "

 

The silence that filled the room was deafening after the raised voices. At the same time, all the blood drained from James' face and, unfortunately, relocated itself where the rest had already gone.

 

Robbie was the first to recover. " You what?", he said not unkindly, noting the striken look on the young blondes face, "James we ARE going to talk about this."

 

The normally reserved Hathaway radiated misery. "Please, Sir, I can't - don't ask me to - "

 

"Sorry lad needs must. But I've got to change out of these clothes before my advanced age leads to pneumonia." There was a slight smile on his lips and his voice was calm. "I'll just pop into your loo and dry off. That'll give us both time to get our hearts restarted, and our brains reconnected to our mouths."

 

Lewis grabbed his ruck sack and trudged to the loo. All too soon for James' taste, he was back dressed in warm comfortable sweats.

 

He took a seat in the lone chair and motioned James to sit on the bed. Jumping right in, Robbie was to the point. 

 

"So Sergeant, sometimes it IS shoes and musicals ?"

 

As was Lewis' way, he always seemed to have the right words. James released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and relaxed.

 

"Not so much shoes and musicals as clothes and grooming products, Sir."

 

The Inspector nodded, "And sometimes it's Yorkie Bars and girlie magazines."

 

James could feel his face flushing bright red, but if Lewis was brave enough to have this conversation, he would be too.

 

"Honestly, Sir, I tried but I could never really develop a taste for the candy, and I really DO read the magazines for the articles."

 

"Well done lad. That wasn't so hard was it?"

 

"Only because you are the one asking the questions, Sir."

 

"Robbie, James."

 

"But Sir - ."

 

"We've just been discussing which team you favor, and if I'm not mistaken, you said you'd fancy me spanking you. I think, canny lad, you can and should call me Robbie."

 

James cleared his throat and croaked, "Yes Sir, ah, Robbie."

 

"Now I want to know, beside your fascination with me knee, are there any other of my bits that you fancy ?"

 

"This discussion can't get any worse, so, yes, I fancy all of your bits, S- Robbie. I know how you must feel about that."

 

"I feel it's damned convenient, since I fancy all your bits as well."

 

"But that's not- you're not- you never said -"

 

"James, luv, you never gave me a chance, much less any encouragement. But I'm saying it now."

 

The younger man stuttered, "You, You called me luv."

 

"Would you rather Darling or perhaps Baby?"

 

"Oh, Jesus, Joseph and Mary!"

 

"You want me to call you Jesus, Joseph and Mary ?"

 

Both men broke into fits of laughter ending with Lewis walking over to James and placing his hand on the blonde hair.

 

"What happened here?", he said fingering the lump.

 

"Tall idiot, slanted roof."

 

"None of that. No one gets to call you an idiot but me."  
To James' amazement, Robbie kissed the offending knot on his hard head. Then Robbie turned toward the door.

 

"Robbie, you're leaving ?"

 

"Don't be daft, pet. We've just found each other and I'm not letting go. But I want to continue this, and it's NOT going to be me back on that single bed in this storage closet." 

 

"Your back on the bed ?!"

 

"Be funny if me back didn't come to bed with the rest of me. Gather up your things. I'm getting us another room."

 

Standing outside the new room, James was wide eyed. "Robbie, this is the bridal suite!" 

 

"That it is luv; you're not a bride, but ye are sweet. Get in with ya. I'll not be carrying you over the threshold."

 

After months of dancing around in circles, it was remarkable how quickly the two Oxford coppers adjusted to the new normal.  
The Do Not Disturb sign was out and the door barely closed before the clothes came off. Even fastidious James using the floor rather than take the time to put the clothes on hangers.

 

Past frustration, and current need made the first encounter like the movie "Fast and Furious." Then Robbie DID have to admit NOT to old age, but to a longer recovery period.

During the intermission, James had given thought to regaling Robbie with the glorious history of frottage, but decided to tell his new lover about his revelations in the room above.

 

While Robbie occupied himself by covering miles of pale skin with kisses, James just kept talking.

"The ceiling was the weight of the world on my back." Robbie kisses his back.

 

"Looking at my face in that mirror let me see how ugly I'd been to you." Robbie kisses his cheeks, eyes, ears, nose, chin, lips, neck. 

 

"The small window showed me how narrow I'd let my world become because I didn't want to see what was going on around me." Robbie kisses and caresses the narrow waist and hips, and even the slender elegant feet.

 

"That the window wouldn't open hurt the most because it made me realize how I had shut my heart, to life, to love, to you." Robbie kisses the area around and over James' heart again and again.

 

"You opened that window for me Robbie, and I will never close it again." Robbie opens and kisses the insides of muscular rowers' thighs, and then moves his lips to lavish kisses on the long weeping cock and heavy balls.

 

When at last James FINALLY runs out of words, Robbie finds his. "I can see I'll need to get meself used to your soliloquies in bed. Poetry, if you must, Shakespeare ONLY if it's your birthday, and NO, I repeat NO dead, dying, or foreign languages."

 

James reached to kiss the broad chest that hovered over him, his new shield against loneliness and hurt, and whispered in a growl, "What above talking dirty, Sir?"

 

"Oi! Cheeky little bugger you are. Spanking AND dirty talk, seems we've got lots more to learn, Sergeant. You're not to keep anything from me from now on, nor me from you, lad. I love you Jamie"

 

Robbie was turning pink, but James only smiled. "You know I hate Jim, but, in bed, I think I'll love Jamie almost as much as I love you Inspector Lewis. And you have my promise, no more secrets, ever."

 

Looking up into Robbies weathered, handsome face, he sighed, "I was the lock on the window of my heart, you were the key that opened that window so my heart could love."

 

Robbie claimed his mouth in a fiery kiss and then grinned. "Well then Sergeant Hathaway, since we've succeeded in opening your dormer window, what say we see about opening your back door?"

The End ?

**Author's Note:**

> To misbegotten who gave me the courage to create again, and bring joy back into my life.
> 
>  
> 
> Open your heart to the world, and the world will fill your heart with love.


End file.
